


The Perfect Partnership

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm just going to throw in all the tropes, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, and set it to simmer, best friends au, fake marriage au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Adrien convinces his best friend, Marinette, to marry him so they can get a hold of his trust fund and put the money to good use. It would be a perfect plan if not for the two lovesick and pining idiots who don't know how to tell each other they're actually in love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 84
Kudos: 486





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this story was a drabble in one of the sets and it will now become a chapter fic because the premise is too fun and I've gotten requests to do more. :)

“It’s not the craziest thing I’ve proposed.” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows. “Did you get that? Proposed.”

Marinette blinked at her best friend. “Wait, are you actually serious about this?”

“Of course I am! I can’t get my trust fund until I’m married and you need capital to start your business. It’s the perfect partnership.”

“It’s marriage.”

“Well, yeah.” He frowned. “Are you saying you don’t want to marry me?”

She threw her hands in the air with an agitated huff. “I’m saying this is nuts! We can’t just get married so you can get your trust fund!”

“Why not?”

“Why not?” she echoed. “Because…because that’s just not what people do. We’re not even dating.”

“It’s what we could do. And everyone already thinks we’re together anyway.”

Marinette shifted away from him uncomfortably. “That still doesn’t make it right.” She’d been in love with her best friend off and on for a decade or so and marrying him seemed like a very bad idea…or a very good one. Either way, it most definitely wasn’t a smart idea.

“We can divorce in like a year or something. Nothing will change anyway. We already spend most nights together.”

“Not together together.”

Adrien sighed. “Fine, we already spend most nights in the same apartment. Better?”

“I guess.”

“And it isn’t like I’m going to make you share my bed just because you’ll be my wife, although you know you’re welcome to.” Another man may have taken that opportunity to give her a leering look but there was only earnest hopefulness in Adrien’s eyes.

It was true they’d slept in the same bed some nights. Adrien wasn’t partial to storms and Marinette didn’t like sleeping alone when it got too cold so they fell into bed together from time to time. And Marinette often woke up pining and regretful. She couldn’t do that on a daily basis.

“Adrien, I really don’t think it’s a good idea.”

He stuck out his bottom lip. “But you’re the only person in the world who would marry me.”

“You and I both know that isn’t true. You’ve got women, men, and everyone in between lining up everytime you walk outside.”

“You’re the only person in the world I want to marry,” he amended. “Come on, please. We’ll have enough money to do whatever we want.”

“It’ll be your money.”

“As my wife, it’ll be yours too,” he grinned. “I want to spend it on you. You’re the most important person in my life.” He took her hands in his. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, please do me the honor of marrying me so we can get our hands on my awful father’s money and do really fun stuff with it.”

“I can’t,” she whispered.

“You can! It doesn’t even have to be anything big. We can do a really quiet ceremony and tell Alya and NIno the truth. Or we can throw a big party if we want. We can do anything.”

She could feel her resolve wearing down. “I need to think about it.”

He nodded enthusiastically. “That’s fine. Do that. Think about how much easier it will be to start your business with no debt.”

“You’re killing me here.”

Adrien flashed her a killer smile. “I’d never do that to my future wife.”  
___

“Wow.” Alya watched Marinette turn on her heels and pace back across her small living room. “Like wow, wow. I knew he was in love with you but this is just beyond.”

Marinette spun sharply and glared at her. “Adrien is not in love with me. I can’t have this conversation with you again.”

“Okay, don’t shoot the messenger but that man has been in love with you since we were all sporting acne.” Alya shook her head. “I know you never want to believe me, but he definitely is.”

“And I’m saying he’s definitely not. Adrien and I are friends, we’ve always been friends.”

“And now he wants to marry you. That’s how I am with all my friends too.”

Marinette groaned and sank down to the couch, dragging her palms down her face. “What am I gonna do?”

“What do you want to do?”

She blew out a puff of air. “I want to marry him and have his kids and grow old with him and the worst thing he could’ve ever done is ask me to have a fake marriage with him and I’m so angry at him right now.” She felt the prick of tears and gritted her teeth, willing them to go away. “He’s just a big, stupid jerk except he didn’t even mean to be which makes it worse.”

“Oh, Mari,” Alya sighed softly. She moved down the couch and pulled her friend into a hug. “I think you just need to talk to him. Maybe he feels the same way you do.”

“And if he doesn’t, it would make everything really weird,” she muttered, burying her face in Alya’s soft hair. “I can’t, Al. I just can’t.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.”  
___

“So this marriage thing, what if you end up meeting somebody?” Marinette had been rehearsing the question in her head throughout half the movie and she saw Adrien hesitate beside her, his fork dropping back down into his box of Chinese delivery.

“I won’t,” he replied carefully.

“You could.” 

“But I won’t,” he repeated, voice firmer this time. “And if you do…well…we can figure it out.”

“We can figure it out? Like you’ll be my husband and I can just date someone else because the whole thing is fake?”

Adrien’s expression became pained and he kept his eyes in the direction of the television. “If that’s what you want.”

“What do you want?”

“To get married so we can have lots of money and fun together.”

“Because we’re best friends,” she pressed.

“Of course.”

“Right.”

An uncomfortable silence slid between them and they finished the rest of the movie without any further conversation on the topic.  
___

She’d talked to Alya.

She’d talked to her mom and then her dad, though she’d left out a lot of the finer details.

She’d talked to herself a lot.

She’d talked to Adrien in her head. Hundreds of conversations and they all ended up the same way.

She couldn’t marry him. Not like this. Not when he thought it was something it wasn’t. Not when he didn’t know how she felt about him.

But she also wasn’t ready to tell him how she felt. She doubted she would ever be ready.

She had to tell him no. 

He’d find someone else to marry so he could get his trust fund and she would keep saving up to start her business just like she’d planned and they’d still be best friends. They’d both be fine.

Marinette gathered her courage and walked up the familiar steps to Adrien’s apartment. She used the code she knew by heart to get into the building and fished her personal key out of her purse as she rode the elevator up. She gave the quick cursory knock on the door before she slid her key into the lock and pushed it open.

Adrien shuffled into view, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a miserable expression on his face. “I’m sick,” he whined pitifully. His cheeks were dark and his eyes were too bright and Marinette knew even before she made it to him that his skin would be hot to the touch.

“Go lay down. Have you eaten anything yet?”

“Not hungry.”

“Big baby. Go lay on the couch and I’ll make you something.” She watched him until he made it to the couch and then went to busy herself in the kitchen. The open layout let her keep an eye on him as she worked. “Have you taken any medicine?”

“Don’t have any,” he sniffled.

“I brought some over last time you got sick.”

“I used it all.”

“You’re supposed to replace it, you goof. What would you do without me?”

He turned on the couch so he could watch her with half-lidded eyes. “I don’t ever want to know.”

His hair was a mess and he’d rarely looked worse but Marinette couldn’t help but feel fond warmth flow through her entire being. She loved him so much, even when he was a sad lump of a man. 

“Are you going to marry me, Mari?” His eyes were sliding shut, the words slurring out from between sleepy lips.

She could’ve said nothing. She could’ve kept her promise to herself and told him no. She could’ve pretended she didn’t hear him.

But instead she whispered, “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kind comments on the first chapter! I'm excited to see where this one goes :)

“I’m sorry I got you sick.” Adrien snuggled against Marinette and pulled the blanket up more securely over their shoulders.

“I don’t believe you. You’ve been hanging all over me,” she sighed miserably. “I think this was your plan all along.”

“Not in a concrete way.”

“So it was your plan.”

“I will only admit that I thought it would be nice if you had a few days off to hang out with me, that’s all. You’ve been working too hard. You needed a break, Maribug.” He hummed happily but the melodious sound broke off into a wracking cough. “Sorry.”

“Go take your medicine.”

“You go take your medicine.”

“There’s only one dose left,” she argued. “You take it. I’m just starting this and you’re hopefully getting over it. It’ll help you more and then you can get your butt out and get me medicine tomorrow.”

Adrien stubbornly cuddled closer and sniffled. “As your future husband, I need to take care of you now. You take it.”

Marinette stiffened, the reality of their situation swinging back to the forefront of her mind. The fog of sickness had left her pleasantly numb to the anxiety she’d been feeling yesterday...or the day before? They’d spent so much time moving from the bed to the couch and back together that she’d lost track of time. 

“Mari?” His voice held a hint of worry and his arms around her loosened.

“Sorry,” she lied, voice barely a murmur. “I think I dozed off for a second.”

There was a soft pressure at the back of her head, the gentle moving of her hair, and then Adrien’s arms were tightening around her once more. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered. “It’ll be my turn to take care of you when we wake up.”  
___ 

“Do you want a ring?” Adrien carefully poured orange juice into a glass and pushed it across the counter to Marinette, who was huddled under a blanket on the stool.

She blinked at him. “A ring?”

“Like an engagement ring or a wedding ring or something? I was looking at some online but we could go to a jewelry store and pick them out together. That would probably be better.” He kept his eyes on his task of buttering their toast.

Marinette watched him and tried to fight through the medication-induced haze that was covering her mind. “You want to get me a ring?”

“Well, yeah. We’re really getting married, even if it is as friends. You deserve a pretty ring.”

“Right.” She frowned into her orange juice.

“We could even get them engraved with something fun. Maybe we can go later this week if you’re feeling better?”

She nodded and took another sip of juice without looking up at him. 

“And, um, I was wondering if you wanted to move in here or if you wanted to look for another place? I do have the second bedroom here, but you usually just sleep in my bed or on the couch. Though, you’d probably want your own room permanently. I’m fine either way.”

“Move?”

“I guess we should decide when we want to do it first.” He absently wiped at stray crumbs on the counter after he slid the plate of toast to her. “The holidays are coming up so it’s a busy time for everyone, but that could work in our favor if we don’t really want to make it a big thing.”

“I’m really not sure.” Marinette picked up a slice of toast and nibbled on the edge. “And you really want to do this? Are you sure you don’t want to actually wait until you meet someone and fall in love?”

“I don’t need to meet anyone.”

She tried not to read into the fact that he’d left out the bit about falling in love. It was going to do her no favors to read into things now. “Okay.”

“But if you’ve changed your mind, all you have to do is tell me. I won’t be upset or anything,” he promised. “I would never want you to do something you aren’t comfortable with.”

“And you’re absolutely sure that you want to marry me?” Marinette’s nose ran as she spoke and she quickly wiped at it with the tissue she’d already had in her hand due to the frequency it was happening. “I don’t want you doing this just because you feel like I need the money or something.”

He shrugged. “I do want to give you the money, but it’s not just about that. I guess I think it would be nice, that’s all. You and me being together, having a life together.”

“We kinda do everything together already,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but it would be different.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him if he loved her. No, she knew he loved her. She needed to know if he was in love with her. She could do it. She could ask him.

But...

But what if he didn’t love her that way?

What if this really was just him wanting them to get their hands on the trust fund because Adrien knew he could trust Marinette not to take advantage of it? Maybe this was truly just two best friends getting married for mutual benefit and when he inevitably met someone down the road, they’d call it quits and be glad for the good memories.

Maybe this really was just marriage without romance.

And while that didn’t sound like what she’d always imagined for herself, it was with Adrien and that made everything better. He was the one she talked to everyday, the one she shared her good moods and bad, her person to cuddle with in the winter and to complain to about the heat in the summer. WIth him, maybe it wouldn’t matter that it didn’t fit into the idea she’d had in her head when she thought about marriage.

She took a bigger bite of toast and realized he’d used the honey butter she was partial to without her needing to ask. She dropped the toast back to the plate and reached across the counter with her hand not grasping the blanket around her neck and squeezed his arm. 

“I think later this week would be a great time to go look for rings. We need to decide what to engrave them with.”

The brilliant smile Adrien gave her washed away the other doubts trying to find footing in her mind, and though it was weak in comparison, Marinette gave him her best sickness-ridden smile in return.   
___

“Sorry I had to reschedule lunch the other day. That cold kicked my butt and also I decided to marry Adrien. What do you think you’re going to order?” Marinette sucked in a huge breath and lifted her menu up so she couldn’t see Alya’s expression across the table. 

Deep purple-polished fingernails appeared at the top of the menu and ripped it downwards so it fell back to the table with a loud thwack of sound. “Excuse me?” Alya’s lips quirked into the same threatening smile they did when she was after a story and a source wasn’t talking. “Repeat that middle thing for me one more time, sweets?”

She swallowed thickly. “Um, that cold kicked my butt?”

“After that.”

“I was wondering what you were going to order?” Marinette’s voice rose an octave and she winced. “I said I’m going to marry Adrien.”

“I know you did.” Alya sat back in her chair. “You were pretty sure you weren’t. What changed?”

“He took care of me when I was sick.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And, um, he’s really excited and was talking about all the fun stuff like rings and moving into a new apartment.”

Alya narrowed her eyes. “Go on.”

“And I’m in love with him. There, happy?” Marinette stuck out her tongue and picked her menu back up. “And I decided that it’s okay if he isn’t in love with me because I know he still loves me and that’s enough.”

“Okay.” She picked up her own menu and began to look it over.

“Okay? That’s it? No big interrogation?”

“There’s definitely going to be an interrogation because I want to make sure you’ve thought this through,” Alya assure her, meeting her eyes, “but for now, okay.”

Happiness trickled through her system and Marinette’s cheeks warmed as she nodded and returned her attention to her menu. “Okay,” she echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

“I forgot how exhausting it is looking at new apartments.” Adrien and Marinette followed the realtor, Caroline, up to the second floor on the latest building they were touring. “Even without the stairs.”

“Doesn’t help that the elevator looks like it hasn’t worked in a few decades,” Marinette agreed. 

“Yeah, this place will have to be mind-blowing to not immediately get knocked off the list, which I’m doubting. What did you think about the three bedroom in that brick building?”

“Was that the third or fourth one?”

“Fourth, I think. Wait, maybe I’m thinking of the second one.”

“No, the second building had that weird gray panelling up the side,” she reminded him. “And the kitchen with no sink. Definitely not that one.”

“Oh, yeah. The third then.”

Caroline turned to them with a politely expectant smile. “Sorry for the inconvenience. Thankfully, your private elevator landing is on the second floor so it isn’t too much of a walk up.”

“Private elevator?” Adrien and Marinette exchanged surprised looks.

“Mr. Agreste did express a desire for a nicer place in a-- how did you put it?-- less stuffy location than the first set I’d shown you.” The polite expression stayed in place but there was a definite strain in the older woman’s voice.

Marinette tried not to smile when she saw Adrien blush. 

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to make your job harder. I just...we’re not...” He looked to Marinette for help and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. He narrowed his eyes but amusement twinkled in them.

“I grew up in a house that was much too big simply for the sake of looking wealthy,” Adrien continued, lifting his chin. “I don’t want anything else like that, but I value privacy.”

“I think this might be something along the lines of what you’re looking for then.” The elevator doors opened and the realtor gestured inside. “Shall we?”

They rode up in relative silence, the cables above them creaking softly as they ascended. Marinette counted the floors as they lit up on the panel until they reached the top. “Thirteen? A lot of buildings skip to fourteen.”

Caroline visibly stiffened. “Well, yes. Though only superstition, I’m afraid that’s one of the reasons why this place hasn’t shown well. Some residents in the building are sure the penthouse is the cause of bad luck through the facility and have petitioned the manager to change the floor to fourteen.”

“Seems silly.” Adrien stepped off the elevator first as the doors opened and peered around the large space. 

“Thirteen’s my favorite number anyway.” Marinette joined him and let out a pleased gasp. “Look at all the windows! Everything is so bright.”

He watched her with a dopey fond expression as she walked along the wall of windows. “I know how much you like natural light. If only there were skylights too.”

“Oh, there’s one in the bedroom,” Caroline interjected. “You’ll have access to the roof as well. With a little work, it could be a nice lounge area or garden.” The realtor seemed reinvigorated by Marinette’s obvious interest in the space. “The door is right off the master bedroom and the angle of the building allows for total privacy. A wonderful starter for lovesick newlyweds. Very discreet.”

Marinette turned away from the windows to look at the other woman with wide eyes. 

Adrien cleared his throat. “Right. Uh, so you’d mentioned a petition from other residents. Is it just because of the number thirteen? That seems odd.”

“Well, to be quite honest, there are some who think this apartment is haunted.” Though she looked a little ashen, Caroline laughed too loudly. “Obviously that’s ridiculous, but as I said, some are superstitious.”

Marinette joined Adrien’s side once more. “Why would people think it’s haunted?”

“It’s an old building. There is settling and creaky pipes from time to time. Not that it should dissuade you from this property. I can assure you that all the amenities are fully functioning and there is a handyman onsite.” She pasted on a brilliant smile. “Would you like to see the master bedroom?”  
___

“You liked the haunted place the best,” Adrien teased, reaching for a chip on Marinette’s plate. “You can admit it.”

“I still don’t believe it was haunted. It was really pretty, but I don’t know if I want to live somewhere people are going to be petitioning against.” She ran her own chip through a dollop of sauce. “Besides, it only had the one bedroom.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“I mean, there was a living room and a parlor area so there’s plenty of space,” she continued. “It’s still bigger than either of our places. And all the windows were gorgeous. I really liked the roof area too.”

“And the closet was big enough for both of us.”

“Yeah.”

“We could get bunk beds.”

Marinette frowned and looked up to see the smirk on her best friend’s face. She balled up her napkin and tossed it at him. “We are not getting bunk beds in our twenties.”

“The first place had two bedrooms, if that’s important to you.”

She pursed her lips and kept her eyes on her food. “Are you saying it doesn’t matter to you? I mean, if we have separate bedrooms or not?”

Adrien straightened in his seat. “I want you to be comfortable. You know I like having you around so I wouldn’t mind it, but I don’t want you to feel like we have to share a room. We saw a few two and three bedroom places today and I can always request more viewings.”

“But it really wouldn’t bother you for us to share a room?”

He ducked his head shyly. “No. Not really. We could get a big bed if that’s a concern.”

“What about changing clothes?”

The blush flared across his cheeks even as Marinette flushed from her own question. “Well, the bathroom was right off the bedroom and the closet was plenty big to change in.”

“Yeah, I guess. Um, but what if you met someone and, uh...” Marinette tried to force the question out. She needed to be smart about this. They weren’t really in a relationship. She couldn’t take some expectations for granted. “What if you want to bring someone back home with you?”

“That won’t happen.” His brow furrowed. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“But--”

“We’ve already talked about this.”

“I know. I’m just--”

“Do you really think I’m going to marry you and that won’t be enough for me? I don’t need anyone else.” He sunk down in his chair and scowled at his plate. “If you don’t want to do this, please just tell me now.”

“Adrien, I think it’s important for us to figure this out. It’s not exactly conventional what we’re doing.” She was trying to stay calm but she could feel panic rising up inside her. 

“Cards on the table?” he asked, voice quiet. “You want us to say everything we think and feel before we go any further?”

She glanced around the crowded cafe and frowned. “Yes, but maybe not here and now.”

He stood, the feet of the chair scraping against the tiled floor as he pushed away from the table. “Let’s go back to my place then,” he offered, “and get this done.”

Marinette followed him out of the restaurant and felt like she’d missed something important. He was acting as if she’d already called the whole thing off. Maybe he could tell how she felt and it was making him nervous. Maybe he knew that she was head over heels in love with him and he was scared it would mess things up between them.

It was probably for the best.

She miserably fell into step beside him and didn’t bother trying to speak, and somehow it was even worse that he didn’t either.  
___

“You’re agitated.” Marinette watched Adrien pace in front of the television. 

“I’m not,” he snapped.

“Okay, sure.”

He paused to glare at her but the anger was short-lived and his expression became more timid than livid. “I’m...I think I’m nervous, that’s all. I don’t really know what to say or I guess how to start if we’re going to really talk about this.”

She was nervous too. She felt like her heart was lodged firmly in the center of her throat and if she wasn’t careful, every lovey dovey feeling and thought she had about him was going to spill out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop herself. She cleared her throat in an effort to keep her sanity and a thought occurred to her. 

“Is this about Gabriel?”

Adrien froze in the path he’d been making in the area rug and turned to look at her. “What?”

She fidgeted with the blanket in her lap. “Well, I know he set the rule on the trust fund that you had to be married in order to get the money and I know he doesn’t exactly like me so I was wondering if maybe that’s why you’re upset. Or is that why you asked me? To get back at him or something? I don’t mind, I just...” She trailed off, not sure how to finish her thought. A sick feeling was bubbling in her stomach at the idea.

“I...that’s not...” Adrien shook his head in frustration. “I don’t care what he thinks and he has no say in anything. He set the condition and I’m following it. It’s the last thing and then I’m free of him.”

“Okay.”

“And besides, this isn’t about him. This is about you and me. You’re the most important person in my life and if it was just me, I wouldn’t want his money, but if it’s for us, it feels...I don’t know. Is it petty to say vindictive?” He ran his hand through his hair and gave her a helpless look. “It’s about me and you.”

Marinette let herself relax a little and patted the space on the couch beside her. Adrien joined her without need of any further prompting and she lifted the blanket so he could snuggle in beside her. He curled all his height around her as much as he could on the couch and pressed his cheek against her shoulder. He was always so warm. Marinette took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She hadn’t realized just how tense she was until the moment she knew she could relax. She worked her arm out from between them and reached around his shoulders so she could put her hand in his hair. Adrien snuggled in closer as she did.

“I’m sorry I brought him up.”

“It was a valid concern,” he sighed quietly. “Without you, I’d probably still be...”

“But you aren’t.” She lightly scratched at his scalp and felt him melt a little more against her. She’d known Adrien for so many years. She’s gotten to see him change and grow. She watched him transform from a child who wanted to please his father no matter what the cost into a young man who realized his own self worth. She was proud of him, but she knew that his transformation hadn’t happened without a few scars along the way. “You’re free now.”

“Sometimes I forget,” he admitted in a whisper. 

“Then I’ll always be here to remind you.”

He found her other hand under the blanket and linked their fingers. “That’s why I want us to get married.”

She wasn’t sure what to say to that so she didn’t respond with words. She simply squeezed his hand and held him tight and reminded herself that there were many different shades of love and all of them concerning Adrien were beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t know what to do,” Marinette groaned, tossing a wedding magazine to the side.

“Talk me through it.” Alya picked up the discarded magazine and traded it for the one she’d had before. There was also a dangerously tilting stack of other wedding and event magazines between them.

“On one hand, I want a wedding. I want the fancy dress and Adrien in a tux and flowers and family and friends. I want my parents to make us a ridiculous cake and I want to dance and get pictures and do the whole normal thing.” She covered her face. “I even want the honeymoon but mostly for the traveling part.”

“Like I believe that. And on the other hand?”

“This isn’t a real marriage so it feels silly to do all that,” she sighed. “We’ve already applied for the paperwork so now we just have to decide the details. Maybe we should have an officiant do it with you and Nino as witnesses.”

“I see.”

Marinette frowned at her. “You see? That’s all you’re going to give me?”

Alya didn’t bother looking up from the magazine as she flipped to the next page. “You already know what my answer will be.”

“Humor me.”

“Do the wedding exactly how you want.” She met the other woman’s eyes. “You deserve this. And as I’ve said before and I’m sure I will have to say again, I don’t agree when you say this isn’t a real marriage.”

“But we aren’t in love.”

Alya snorted and flipped another page.

“Okay, fine,” Marinette amended. “I’m in love but Adrien’s not in love with me. Not like that.”

“And you should absolutely do the honeymoon. That’s a must. And I will require details.”

“Alya, we aren’t in--”

“I’m not having this conversation again. Ooo, what do you think of this dress?” She turned the magazine around to show off the page she was talking about.

“I really liked that one. I was going to mark it but that’s when I got worried about having a wedding and started this downward spiral.”

“I think it’d look perfect on you. And the soft pink ribbing along the hems is so Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I think this is the one.”

Marinette blushed but moved closer to look at the dress again. “It is really beautiful.” 

“It would knock Adrien out, that’s for sure.” Alya lifted an eyebrow. “We could leave your hair down and weave some flowers in it. You’d look like a princess.”

“It’s way too expensive.”

“Then we’ll make one that looks like it. I can help you.”

She eyed the dress a little longer. “I think we could do it.”

“I know we could,” Alya agreed.

“You’re not doing a very good job of convincing me not to have a wedding.”

“You knew I wouldn’t. That’s why you invited me over.”  
___

“Do you have an idea of what you want?” Adrien’s voice was low as they leaned over the jewelry case. “I know there are a lot of different cuts and bands.”

Marinette frowned at the glittering rings below. “Would it be weird to get something other than a diamond?”

“You don’t want a diamond ring?”

“I don’t know. They’re really pretty but I guess it feels like too much.”

He covered her hand where it rested on the edge of the counter and she looked at him in surprise. “You know I don’t feel like anything is too much when it comes to you, don’t you?”

The breath rushed out of her lungs and Marinette knew her face had gone a deep pink. The look in Adrien’s eyes was so intense, so sincere. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to punch him. She wanted to tell him he was being stupid and they shouldn’t get married. She wanted to walk him to the first officiant they could find and marry him right there on the spot. “I...”

“What can I help you two with today?” A salesman stood ready and waiting on the other side of the counter as if he appeared from thin air.

Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hand before uncovering it. “We’re looking for an engagement ring and wedding bands.”

“Ah yes, I could tell as soon as you and your lovely bride-to-be walked in, sir,” the man winked. “Do you have anything specific in mind?”

“Do you have any pink diamonds?”

“Adrien, no.” Marinette tugged on his arm. “Excuse us, please.” She pulled him away from the counter. “I’m anxious about a regular diamond. You’re definitely not getting me some rare and super expensive one.”

He stuck his bottom lip out. “But you love pink.”

“I love you” is what she wanted to say but she bit her tongue. “Then maybe can we look at some rings with other pink stones? I think that’d make me feel better.”

His brow furrowed. “You really don’t want a diamond ring?”

“If I say no, will you drop it?” She saw the argument leveling up in his eyes but he dropped his gaze with a resigned sigh. 

“I want you to get what you’ll be happiest with.”

“Thank you.”

He trudged back to the counter like a child who’d been told he had to take a nap. “Could you show us your best pieces with pink stones that aren’t diamonds please?” His tone was pained and the salesman’s eyes flicked from Adrien to Marinette.

“Of course, sir.”  
___

“She wouldn’t let me buy her a diamond,” Adrien complained, jerking the game controller in an upward motion. “I’m definitely getting her one on our first anniversary.”

“I thought the first anniversary gift was paper.” Nino cursed under his breath as his game avatar took a critical blow. “And you are welcome to buy me a diamond anytime, dude.”

“It’s just frustrating.”

“Maybe if you actually told her you’re in love with her, she’d be more willing to accept a real engagement ring.”

“She said what she picked out was still a real engagement ring because that’s what we were using it for.”

“Then she was right,” Nino agreed.

“But you just said--”

“She was right,” Nino repeated pointedly. “Also, don’t think I didn’t notice the whole ‘our first anniversary’ bit. How long are you going to hold out on telling her you’re in love with her anyway?”

“It’s not like that between us.” Adrien stood up with his controller and leaned towards the screen with a scowl. “We’re in this as friends.”

“Sure. Picking out rings, moving in together, getting married, all normal friend stuff. You and I have done it a thousand times.”

“You were much more supportive the last time we talked.” Adrien slumped back to the couch and tossed the controller on the coffee table.

Nino followed his lead, leaving the game on the menu screen. “Yeah because I thought you guys would’ve actually talked through things by now. This is getting nuts, man. Just tell her you love her.”

“She knows I love her.”

“So you’ve told her, ‘Marinette, I’m in love with you and I want to get married because I love you.’?”

He shifted uneasily. “Well, not in those exact words.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’ll tell her soon. I promise I will.”

“I’ll believe it when you actually do it.” Nino picked up his controller again. “One more?”

“Yeah, I think I still have some stuff to get out.”

“Gaming therapy has to be our best idea yet.”

“Agreed.”  
___

“So what I’m getting is that it’s between the haunted penthouse and the two-bedroom loft near the bakery?” Adrien switched back and forth between the tabs for each listing as they sat with his laptop.

“I think so. Do you like both of those?” Marinette leaned against his arm from her own desk chair at his side.

“I like whatever you like.”

“You have to have a preference, goober.” She poked his side and he laughed. 

“I do, but I want to know yours first.”

“No! You’ll just change yours to match mine. I know you.”

Adrien beamed at her. “I promise I won’t. I have a favorite and it won’t change no matter what your answer is.”

“And the one that’s your favorite is the one we’ll move into,” Marinette added sternly.

“If you say so.”

“I do.” She straightened and lifted her chin primly. “Which one’s your favorite?”

“The haunted penthouse.”

Marinette’s eyes lit up. “That’s my favorite too!”

“I’m shocked,” he winked.

“You knew it was my favorite already, didn’t you?”

“How could I? You just told me.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Mmhmm.”

Taking a steadying breath, Adrien reached for her hand and linked their fingers on top of the desk. “So that’s that then. We’ve got the rings and the marriage certificate paperwork and now we’ve found our new home.”

Marinette swallowed thickly and stared at their joined hands. “Only one thing left to do.” She met Adrien’s eyes and could feel it on the tip of her tongue. She had to tell him. It was now or never. He had to know how she felt before they took this next step. 

She opened her mouth to let the words roll out and her tongue betrayed her. “Are you hungry? I think I’m ready for dinner.”

He smiled and nodded. “That sounds great.”

And if Marinette heard someone chanting the word “coward” over and over in her head, that was most likely just her imagination.


End file.
